


Opening My Eyes To Something New:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Holidays, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, New Year's Eve, New Years, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny shows Steve how to enjoy New Jersey, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Opening My Eyes To Something New:

*Summary: Danny shows Steve how to enjoy New Jersey, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

New Jersey is so beautiful in the winter, Commander Steve McGarrett took back every remark, that was ever made. He was glad that he was there at Christmas, with his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, who was the best tour guide to be with.

 

“What do you think, Babe ?”, The Blond asked with a big smile, as they were going through the city, & just being together, & having fun, as they were making their way to New York City, so they can ring in the New Year, & celebrate it proper.

 

“It has definitely made me opening my eyes to something new, This is a new experience for me”, Steve said with a bigger smile. The Hunky Brunette was taking everything in, & was really enjoying himself. Then, He kissed his golden adonis, & they cuddled, & snuggled against each other.

 

“I love you, Danno, I always will, You are it for me, & only for me”, He said, as he kissed him passionately this time. “Ditto for me too, Baby”, as he returned the kiss with just as much force. They are looking forward to their plans for the holidays.

 

The Former Seal smiled, as he was looking forward to his future, & what it will bring to him. The Five-O Commander vowed to open his eyes to new experiences, as long as he has his Danno by his side.

 

The End.


End file.
